hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Franchise
The Franchise is a group of assassins that are similar to The Agency. They are led by Alexander Leland Cayne, a former director of the FBI, who, on a side note, is strongly "opposed" to cloning, even though The Franchise uses two of them to carry out hits. They are out to destroy The Agency and succeed throughout the course of Hitman: Blood Money, leaving only Diana and Agent 47 alive. Diana Burnwood indicates, upon claiming she is shutting down the remnants of The Agency, that the only members of The Agency still alive are herself and Agent 47. They send several assassins to kill Agent 47 and a sub-division of The Franchise dubbed "The Crows" to kill the Secretary of the Interior during the mission "The Murder of Crows". At the end of Blood Money, it is implied that Diana uses the assets of The Franchise to recreate the ICA or assimilated The Franchise into the ICA. Known Members *Alexander Leland Cayne -The leader of the Franchise and a former director of the FBI. He is scarred and handicapped by some accident or wound, and publicly he is anti-cloning, whereas in personal one would assume he's for it, as his organization The Franchise use two clone assassins. He is also independent, and is irritated to a great level that his wound has left him in-capable to even "...light this damn cigar...". He is killed, along with everyone else, by 47 during the church massacre in Requiem. *Mark Parchezzi III - The Franchise's top assassin. He has presumably been killing Agency assassins and was also responsible for the killing of Vice President Spaulding Burke, which was performed so that various post-mission newspapers are always giving information about the crash and if it was a staged assassination or an accident. Other post-mission newspaper articles in the game hint towards his responsibility in other assassinations. He is tasked to kill the President during Amendment XXV, but he is killed by 47 before completing the hit. *Mark Purayah II - Mark III's predecessor and the leader of "The Crows". He is killed by 47 in The Murder of the Crows. *Angelina Mason - A member of the crows who specializes in recon and support. 47 kills her in The Murder of Crows. *Raymond Kulinsky - A member of the crows who has performed 24 hits. 47 kills him in The Murder of Crows. *Maynard John - An assassin disguised as the hell party's bartender sent to kill 47 in A Dance with the Devil. Agent 47 beats him the in duel Maynard John arranges. *Eve - A female assassin who is out to kill 47 by masquerading as the singer in A Dance With the Devil. 47 kills her after discovering her identity. *? - A female assassin tasked with killing 47 during You Better Watch Out. She is not an essential target and it is up to 47 to kill her, but there is no bonus for doing so. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Organizations